Late one night in Tokyo
by Elihice
Summary: Subaru and Seishirou got married. Really.... they even sent cards.


Inspired by the "final Seishirou's words" post on seixsub lj group and answering the subsequent fic challenge. I have no excuse, other than the fact it was way too much fun to ignore this plot bunny.

PG-13 because of way to many things implied.

(Really, why does this fandom makes me write fics verging on R? Must be Seishirou.)

And yes, they are not mine.

**Huge **thanks to Shir'ann for the betaread

If you want to see a nicer version of this (with a small bonus) you can go to my web page

---------------------------------------------------------

**Late one night in Vegas ****Tokyo****...**

The first thing Subaru noticed when he awoke was that he had slept better than he had in years. The second thing he noticed was that it was well pass the hour he usually got up and even well past the hour most people got up. It had been very long since he had been able to sleep until the sun was high.

Lifting his head from the pillow and sitting in the bed, Subaru tried to remember why he wasn't at least wearing his pajama pants and failed miserably. His head was fuzzy and he settled for grabbing a pair of discarded pants that were lying next to the bed, as several other articles of clothing were.

The fact that his room was in complete disarray as well as his inability to remember how he had gotten to bed didn't bother him at all. It was a common thing when he passed out after days with little food and sleep. After a bath and some tea his head would surely be clear enough to think about whatever he had to do today.

Taking a couple of shaky steps and ignoring the fact that there was a second pair of pants on the floor, Subaru opened the bathroom door. He blinked a few seconds until he noticed there was someone in his bathroom. Then he blinked some more until he could discern that the person was Seishirou.

"Good morning, Subaru-kun."

Immediately awake, Subaru jumped backwards and considered his choices. He had no means of defending himself right now: his ofuda were in the inner pocket of his jacket and the jacket was probably somewhere in the small living room. Quickly, he grabbed the first object in his reach and brandished it like a weapon.

Realizing the object he had in his hands was a tube of lube, alarmingly half-used, Subaru dropped it at once.

Still, Seishirou didn't look like he was preparing to attack and he had nowhere from where to extract an ofuda himself... Subaru had finally noticed the Sakurazukamori was only wearing a towel around his waist and... nothing else.

"What are you doing here, Seishirou-san?" Subaru was proud to have said that with a steady voice. Too bad the blush was unavoidable.

"I'm hurt Subaru-kun. That's not the way I hoped my spouse would treat me..." Behind the fake wounded tone the amusement was obvious.

Subaru looked at the assassin as if he had sprouted a second head. "Your... What are you talking about? I'm not-"

That's when he noticed the golden ring on Seishirou's hand. It was identical to the one he was wearing on his own hand. As soon as this little detail entered his mind, Subaru began to remember what he had done last night.

He had been called by the manager of one of the largest hotels in the city because of a problem with one of the rooms. Two souls, a man and woman, had been terrorizing the guests who stayed in the particular room. Since no deaths had occurred at the hotel, Subaru had been a little lost at the beginning.

The woman had been a successful singer, while the man had been one of the executives of a recording company that competed against the one she had worked for. They had met at a party and immediately liked each other. Regardless of the fact that they both had been engaged to other people, they had started to date in secret and, over time, had fallen in love.

To reveal their relationship would have been inconvenient for both of them. For her it would surely cost her her contract and the scandal could destroy her carrier. For him, whose fiancée was the daughter of a rich family, it would mean letting go of a very promising future. They had argued, accused the other of not caring enough and broken up.

She had killed herself on her wedding day. Her lover had done the same when he had heard of her actions, leaving his fiancée and his family in despair. The hotel room had been their meeting place. It was, they had both admitted, the only place where they had been truly happy.

They _could_ have been happy, but none of them had tried. Subaru had eventually convinced them to move on, but the burden of chances not taken would probably follow them to the next life.

It was depressing.

The manager had been extremely grateful and had insisted on offering Subaru anything he wanted. Subaru had refused, as usual, but couldn't help lingering in the luxurious bar to have a cigarette. When the barman had asked him for the fourth time what he was having, Subaru had just asked for a random drink. After a tentative sip, he had found the drink surprisingly good

It was probably due to the following three drinks that he didn't feel the small tingling on the back of his hands. When Seishirou sat down next to him at the bar it had been too late to avoid confrontation.

_"I hadn't expected to meet you here, Subaru-kun"_

He should have left the bar or fought but he hadn't found the will to do so. Instead, Subaru just finished his cigarette and stared at Seishirou in mild annoyance. "_I don't want to fight with you. I'm tired of it. Aren't you tired of it?"_

Seishirou had simply smiled and ordered a drink.

Between drinks and cigarettes they had ended up talking. Subaru wasn't sure why, but talking to Seishirou had felt extremely good. Things were really nice when neither of them was trying to kill the other. As the night progressed, Subaru had ordered more drinks and Seishirou had playfully remarked "_I don't think Hokuto-chan would have been very happy with me for letting you drink like this."_

_"She would never forgive you for not making an 'honest man out of me'." _Subaru had blurted out without thinking. It was amazing how alcohol helped keeping the conversation light and away from the 'You killed my sister' topic.

_"Yes, you are right. That's unforgivable."_

_"Wasted chances are unforgivable." _ Subaru had replied bitterly, remembering the job_._

_"We should do something about it, then."_

He had no idea how or where they had found someone to perform the ceremony. The man, priest, reverend or whatever he was, had also been a little bit drunk but had accepted because he could not '_let ten shots of tequila get in the way of love._' He had commented on how lovely the young bride was, and for once Subaru had not tried to correct the statement.

He also remembered what had happened after the ceremony. He remembered dancing with Seishirou, eating some cake and then returning to his apartment where Seishirou had insisted on carrying him as they passed trough the door. Subaru had thought about protesting but, considering the fact it was very difficult to walk on his own at the moment, had ended up snuggling against Seishirou's chest.

After that his memories were even more confusing. Subaru was not sure what happened before, what happened after and what hadn't happened at all. All he could remember were random images and memories: Seishirou kissing him; Seishirou's fingers running across his chest; Seishirou's warm breath on his ear as he whispered something; Seishirou's mouth on his neck; Seishirou's...

"Well, it seems you _do_ remember, Subaru-kun."

He desperately wished that the part were he was handcuffed to a donkey had been just the result of alcohol-induced nightmares. It had to be, because that's when his grandmother had barged into the room dancing conga. At least Subaru was sure- mainly because his grandmother was in no condition to walk, much less dance- that hadn't happened.

There was one thing that _had_ happened, though. He had married Seishirou.

"Seishirou-san, you... me...we..."

Seishirou was still standing calmly, as if he had expected Subaru's behavior. "We got married. Look, we even sent cards."

_Cards?_Subaru had no more time to remember as Seishirou grabbed a card from a nearby table and extended it to him.

_Joyously announcing our marriage_

_Congratulate us as we embark down the road of wedded bliss_

_Sakurazuka Seishirou_

_&_

_Sumeragi Subaru_

Repressing the urge to ask Seishirou where he had found wedding cards with sakura patterns on in one night, Subaru pondered over his words. Seishirou had said they 'even sent cards'_. Sent cards._  "You sent these to _whom_?"

"Friends and family, of course." replied Seishirou with a smile.

Mail delivery, as most things in Tokyo, was fairly competent. Special deliveries were even more efficient. If Subaru had woken a little earlier he could have witnessed the quality of the service by hearing the simultaneous screams of horror that came from different parts of the city at exactly one past eight.

Subaru only had the time to locate his lighter and a pack of cigarettes- actually, they were Seishirou's, but Subaru figured his _husband_ wouldn't mind- when the doorbell rang. Judging by the screams of "Subaru!" he was fairly certain he would find a distressed Kamui on the other side of the door.

Not truly surprisingly, Kamui was not the only one. Sorata and Fuuma stood behind him, although a lot calmer than Kamui and each of them carrying a couple of packages. For once, Kamui was completely ignoring Fuuma, and was instead shouting without stopping to take a breath. Mostly denying the authenticity of the card and remarking the evilness of the Sakurazukamori.

"It's not true! You can't possibly have married him!" The boy finished and waited for Subaru response. Hopefully a negative one.

Subaru had no warning when Seishirou suddenly jumped from behind and hugged him tightly while screaming "ANATA!" And he was _still_ just wearing a towel. Even if this embarrassed him even more, Subaru had to admit that it had had the desired effect of stopping Kamui's complaints. The boy was now babbling incoherently while Sorata patted his back trying to calm him.

Seishirou turned towards the seal and observed him for a moment. "What about you?"

"Me? No, I don't have any problem with the two of you marrying. I came just to see if it was true. Miss didn't believe the card and said that if the Sumeragi had married the Sakurazukamori she would marry me. Turns out, today is my lucky day." Sorata was practically glowing with glee.

"Well, Monou-kun, I guess that as my 'Kamui' you have complaints against my marriage."

"No, I just wanted to see Kamui's face. Oh, by the way... this is for you." With that he handed Subaru one of the packages he was carrying and deposited the other on the table. Seishirou took the package and swiftly unwrapped it.

It was a toaster.

"Satsuki said that it was the standard gift. You don't have one, do you?"

The rest of the gifts were just as normal as Fuuma's: Tupperware (from Yuuto), what looked like a small tree in a potted vase (from Kusanagi and Yuzuriha) and a nice set of china (from Aoki and Karen). The tipical gifts from friends. Family usually…

Family. Seishirou had sent the cards to friends and _family_.

"Please, tell me you didn't send one of the cards to my grandmother."

Seishirou smiled apologetically and Subaru tried to remain calm while Kamui continued to babble, Sorata called Arashi, and Seishirou – whose towel kept dropping lower as each minute passed- and Fuuma discussed the usefulness of a toaster versus a regular oven. The card would probably take a day or two to get to Kyoto. After that things would get complicated and after that, if things went wrong, they could all be dead by the end of the year. 

There was only one thing Subaru could do. "All of you get out of my apartment. Not you, Seishirou-san."

"Subaru-kun, may I ask what-" The rest of the phrase was cut short by Subaru kissing him thoroughly. The others took this- and the Sakurazukamori's murderous stare- as their clue to get out as fast they could.

Taking a breath and fighting to ignore the fact that the towel now lay in a puddle at the floor, Subaru said softly "Wasted chances are unforgivable. A wasted honeymoon is worst."

The end


End file.
